narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shingakure
| symbol = 30px | leader = Village Head | population =3/5 | military =3/5 | economy = 2/5 }} is the hidden village of the Land of Heart, just between Land of Sound and Land of Fire. It isn't a part of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but is in an alliance with both the lands surrounding it; the Sound in secret. It's a small, exotic village with wealthy history. A massive man-made stream goes straight through the village, and trees cloak the village away from others. While not fully recognized, Shin is one of the most powerful ninja villages thanks to kekkei genkai-heavy clans that resides there. The village relies heavily on mind-related techniques. Seeing its location, Shingakure has similar climate to Konohagakure but lacks snow most winters. If there is snow, it's nothing more than a few flakes that refuse to stick. Come spring, flowers bloom within a few weeks and the fruits aren't far behind in growth. Summer is when they're granted the most business, fruit perfectly ripe, the humid heat easily relieved by the hopping in the stream. As summer turns to autumn, the remainder is turned to pies and other tasty treats they can store into the winter months. History Founding During the Warring States Period, the Shimizu Clan, a small but powerful clan, studied other clans to spot weaknesses in both kekkei genkai and techniques, while in hiding. Afterward, they came out and fought for a sliver of land, finding themselves past where Valley of the End would later be, where the continued fighting until they felt they had the land they so deserved. They built their village well-protected. They mimicked Konoha’s display of being hidden by trees, covered each tree with a sensory seal, and when they discovered the exotic fruit on said trees, they place additional seals to ensure no one stole them. As the village's founder clan's kekkei genkai became more known, genjutsu-users worried they'd be at a massive disadvantage. The Uchiha Clan was among the largest to worry, but when brought up to Hashirama Senju, it was brushed off, an alliance already set in stone between the two villages. When Madara Uchiha rebelled against his village, his first target was Shingakure. He killed any who weren't affected by his Genjutsu: Sharingan, but that soon came to an end as he underestimated the clan's ability to perform genjutsu themselves. They made him think he was killing others, but in reality, he wasn't. However, the First Village Head's kid, found it wrong to cast genjutsu on an unknowing victim, so she expanded her Genjutsu Shield over Madara, giving him the glimpse of her being unaffected. That was the end of her. First & Second Shinobi World War They didn’t take part in the First Shinobi World War, but their land became a safe zone, where several villages brought children, women, and seniors who couldn’t fight. Shingakure allowed it. During that time, they discovered two additional clans who held similar kekkei genkai. The Chigusa Clan and the Hakuryū Clan. They agreed to assist each other under the condition they’d all be able to reside in Shingakure peacefully, protecting others for any future wars. They devised a plan on how to make their goal a success. During the Second Shinobi World War, others targeted them because of the power they held and because they aided the helpless of other villages. Their twenty years of planning turned out to be well worth it as they fought off most competition. However, an angry council member who believed they shouldn’t help other villages betrayed them by becoming a spy for Iwagakure, leaking information about each clan. Knowing how to surpass each power the villagers had, Iwagakure reached the Second Village Head. Before the Village Head could be executed, someone placed a genjutsu over the assassin, and he left thinking he killed the Village Head. Creation of the Shin Clan The Second Village Head nearly killed, Shingakure was a wreck after the war. They appointed a new Village Head. The Second later died of natural causes, and the Third then had full control over the village. He was a powerful man, but his only concern was making Shingakure stronger by any means necessary. He demanded the clans reproduce. The most powerful were to have children with the next most powerful, and so on. By the time of the next generation came around, their genetics failed to bring healthy offspring into the world. Mothers died during birth. Children never knew who their father was. Because of this, the Third threw those children into a singular clan: the Shin Clan. One “good” thing that came out of the massive breeding time was the Eye Against Power, granted to Takehiko Shimizu, who synthetically housed all three clans’ genes. It gave him the ability to not be affected by any dōjutsu. However, the eye was only given to him when he reached the age of fourteen, and no matter how many times the village attempted to bring the eye out on others, it never came. Shingakure Downfall Many years afterward, Akatsuki targeted Shingakure. More specifically, the Shimizu Clan because of their Genjutsu Shield. Their kekkei genkai would disrupt their Infinite Tsukuyomi plan. Akatsuki infiltrated the village and despite the village preparation for such an attack, Pain easily tore through each member that got in the way. Nothing was a challenge until he challenged Takehiko, who he couldn't use a single attack on. Even as he closed his eyes and used his sensory skills to target him, Pain failed. Takehiko used his Eye Against Power to protect his family. It was a long, exhausting battle, and as Takehiko got sluggish, Hidan used his Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood to kill him with one self-strike. With Takehiko out of the way, Akatsuki pressed on, killing all but one Shimizu Clan member. They kidnapped Takehiko's eldest daughter, Ruka Shimizu. With their most powerful members died, Shingakure accepted defeat, not even attempting to look for Ruka. Third Shinobi World War Rather than fighting their own battle, the clans went into hiding. The village got attacked several times; just because their most powerful clan was gone didn't mean a thing to the other villages. After all, they still had two other clans with powerful kekkei genkai. When the war ended, they came to find the mess. Right around that time, bundles of stray folks appeared, asking to live in the village. Instead of allowing strangers into the village, the members agreed to create an entirely new village for any who wished to be in their protection called the Soul Village. Fourth Village Head Fourth Shinobi World War Post-War Locations Lifted Mass Lifted Mass was an idea stolen from Konohagakure. The Second Village Head thought an academy-type area would be great to teach children genjutsu in, but he despised the idea of keeping them contained in a classroom. Instead, he assigned members of any of the three clans to take on groups of nine students. Lifted Mass is about half a mile away from the center of the village, is a misty clearing surrounded by trees and rocky ledges. A lake runs through the land, the perfect place for kids to practice any Water Release techniques, the three clans' usual nature type. There's room for any amount of groups to train without disrupting one another with their genjutsu, and even if they were to, it'd only be looked at as additional practice. After the Shingakure Downfall, they continued Lifted Mass, teaching in groups of nine, but there weren't enough kids to fill the clearing like before. When additional folks joined in the Soul Village, they allowed those children to join, but it was never the same. Children often start from the moment they can walk but unlike the others, they remain in groups of three within small hut-like buildings. There, they learn to control their chakra, practice the basics of techniques, and begin casting simple genjutsu. When the children are ready to practice out on the field — four or five years of age on average — then they are taken into groups of nine, given D-rank missions despite not being genin yet. From picking the exotic fruit of the village to giving tours around the village. They may become genin with the permission of both the Village Head, teacher, and the child's parents. Once in groups of nine, the children learn the history of the village, its founding, and about the eldest members of the clans. It is explained that the only purpose of the village is to protect those who couldn't do so themselves. Additionally, one the hugest things commonly preached about was death, but never in a morbid manner. These words have been recited by the Second, Third, and every teacher who has ever taught in Shingakure history. Spirit Valley Spirit Valley is a sacred area to Shingakure where they spread the ashes of those they lost. They plant flowers there. Mostly pink-ish purple, since that was the First Village Head's favorite color. Tourists may enter and even pick flowers, but any disrespect toward those who passed isn't tolerated and is punishable. The words said by the First, was commemorated as a rock with said words carved into it. Once, a body snatcher thought it was where the First had been buried, and she dug it up to find nothing. The First's son killed her on the spot. Clans Shimizu Clan The Shimizu Clan (清水一族, Shimizu Ichizoku) is the founder clan of Shingakure. Only those of this clan can become Village Heads. The Shimizu house two powerful kekkei genkai: the Genjutsu Shield and the Eye Against Power. During the village's prime, the Shimizu ruled with strong genes and massive fighting spirit. However, that changed within many as the filth of other clans corrupted their clean chakra source. Their killing and evil intent were almost nonexistent before that point. Chigusa Clan The Chigusa Clan (チグサ一族, Chigusa Ichizoku) is one of the three main clans in Shingakure. The Chigusa have a similar kekkei genkai to the Shimizu: the Mental Attack and Invasion Shield. They were at the lowest end of the food chain within the village when a Village Head still ruled the village. However, when the Shimizu perished under Akatsuki's hand, they took much control, able to destroy any of the other clans if need be. When Shizuko arrived back to the village, she overpowered them with her many skills, but she ensured they weren't at the bottom, but rather somewhere in the middle. Hakuryū Clan The Hakuryū Clan (ハクリュウ一族, Hakuryū Ichizoku) is a large clan within Shingakure. Selected members of the clan can activate a special dōjutsu called the Blind Eye. Aikyō Clan The is a smaller clan that fight with rats. They have little say, but do deal well in Shingakure, their rats acting as perfect spies when others' sensor skills can aid. Other Clans Additional members from different clans have married into the three main clans of Shingakure. The Uzumaki Clan, Kurama Clan, and Jūgo's Clan are most notable. Village Heads Shin'ichi Shimizu (清水真一, Shimizu Shin'ichi) was the First Village Head of Shingakure. He founded Shingakure, fought and negotiated for the land, and created a temporary alliance with Konohagakure that lasted until his death. Chiyoko Shimizu (清水千代子, Shimizu Chiyoko) was the Second Village Head of Shingakure. He was the kindest of them all, always willing to chat and welcome others into the village, but he wasn't naïve. Ryū Shimizu (清水龍, Shimizu Ryū) was the Third Village Head of Shingakure. While the most powerful, he was the most dishonorable Village Head as he only wished for more power than he needed. Shizuko (静子) is the Fourth Village Head. Trivia *All members have surnames that use their clan's name or the village's name, with the exception of Shizuko. **When the Sound Four become members of the village, they take the Shimizu Clan's name since they considered themselves family to Shizuko. Category:Nakuka Category:Village Category:Location